True Love
"True Love" is a song by INFINITE, and the fifth track in their sixth mini album, Infinite Only. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 너무도 나와 닮은 한순간도 뗄 수 없던 그런 너 멀어짐 어떡해 My love no Oh 참을 걸 그랬어 조금은 웃을걸 그랬어 마지막일지도 몰라 좋았던 추억보다 아픈 기억이 더 나를 잡고 맴돌아 No no no 떨린 눈빛 말투 애탄 표정까지도 알잖아 너만 원하잖아 내 모든 걸 걸겠다 말했었잖아 I got something Something special girl True love 넌 이미 내 가운데 하지만 못 가두네 Uh 용기와 포기 그 틈에서 난 방황해 네 모든 걸 받아주는 단 한 사람 바로 나야 넌 결국 나야 Oh 떠날 수가 없어 이 길을 벗어날 수 없어 마지막일 것만 같아 혹시라도 한번 더 날 돌아볼까 봐 다시 웃어줄까 봐 No no no 떨린 눈빛 말투 애탄 표정까지도 알잖아 너만 원하잖아 내 모든 걸 걸겠다 말했었잖아 I got something Something special girl 대수롭지 않아 웃어넘길게 하하 별 걱정을 다하며 널 챙긴 건 나야 무모해도 넘보고 널 가지려고 덤벼 지금까지도 끝까지 포기란 건 없어 널 향한 이 노래로 내 마음을 더해도 넌 내게서 발을 빼고 시간은 우릴 나눠 네게 익숙해져 혼자 있는 법을 잊었어 둘이어야 했던 우리 미래 지울 수 없어 네가 또 누굴 만나든 나 같은 사람 없어 때론 이기적이고 조금 멋대로여도 너만 꼭 너만 보여 이게 나만의 true romance 흔들리는 눈빛 말투 표정까지도 내 맘 진짜라 말하잖아 네 모든 걸 주겠다 말했었잖아 You got something Something special girl True love 넌 이미 내 가운데 하지만 못 가두네 Uh 용기와 포기 그 틈에서 난 방황해 네 모든 걸 받아주는 단 한 사람 바로 나야 넌 결국 나야 |-|Romanization= haruman neol bol su itdamyeon haruman ne mam al su itdamyeon sangcheoppunieotdeon ne mameul jogeumman deo iljjik aratdeoramyeon siganeul doedollil su itdamyeon geu apeun sangcheo modu jiul su itdamyeon ijeya kkaedatge doen modeun geol neoege geudaero malhal su itdamyeon nal barabodeon ne nun nal anajudeon ne pum nal chaewojudeon ne kkum nal gamssajudeon ne sum dwidora huhoehaedo nae jinannarui nege Give me a hand To live without regrets piryo eopseo geujeo neoreul majuhago sipeo doedollil su itdamyeon haruman ani jamkkanmanirado dwidora bondamyeon neol doedollil tende naega eopsneun neon neodo sangsanghal su eopsjanha jejariro dorawa jwo haruman useul su itdamyeon dasi nal bogo useojundamyeon nunmulppunieotdeon ne maeum jogeumman deo iljjik aratdeoramyeon haruman neol bol su itdamyeon gateun silsu ttawin an hal tende dasi mannal suga eopsdamyeon i noraega neoege dahge noraehalge naega museun mareul haedo neon heulligetji nega dorawado nan neol ulligetjiman neol usge haneun geot ttohan nail teni doedollil su itdamyeon haruman ani jamkkanmanirado dwidora bondamyeon neol doedollil tende naega eopsneun neon neodo sangsanghal su eopsjanha jejariro dorawa jwo dan harurado neol jabeul su itdamyeon nae modeun geol da beorigo galge apahaetdeon geu sigandeul chamawatdeon geu nunmureul naega anajulge neo anin dareun nugureul mannado neomankeum nal ihaehal sun eopseul tende nega eopsneun nan neodo sangsanghal su eopsjanha nae yeopeuro dorawa jwo jogeumman naege jamkkanmanirado gihoereul jundamyeon neol doedollil tende naega eopsneun neon neodo sangsanghal su eopsjanha jejariro dorawa jwo haruman neol bol su itdamyeon haruman ne mam al su itdamyeon |-|English= If I could see you for just one day If I could understand your feelings for just one day If I could have realized your heart Was full of pain just a bit sooner If I could turn back time If I could erase all of your painful wounds If I could tell you all of the things I finally realized just as they are Your eyes looking at me Your arms holding me Your dreams filling me Your breath wrapping around me Even if you look back and regret it, The passed days can now Give me a hand To live without regrets I don’t need it all I just want to be able to face you. If I could bring you back If for just one day, no, for just one moment, If you would look back at me I could take you back You can’t imagine yourself Without me, either Come back to where you belong If for just one day, you could smile, If you could smile for me again If I could have known about your heart Filled with tears just a bit sooner If I could see you for just one day, I wouldn’t have made the same mistakes If I can’t see you again, I’ll sing this song so that it will reach you No matter what I say, you’ll just ignore it Even if you come back to me, I’m sure I’d make you cry, But I’d also be able to make you laugh If I could bring you back If for just one day, no, for just one moment, If you would look back at me I could take you back You can’t imagine yourself Without me, either Come back to where you belong If I could hold onto you for just one day, I would give up everything I have I’ll accept all of the tears you held back, And all of the time you spent in pain No matter who else I meet, Nobody will understand me like you did You can’t imagine me Without you, either Come back to my side For just a bit, for just one moment, If you would give me a chance I’d take you back You can’t imagine yourself without me, either Come back to where you belong If I could see you for just one day If I could understand your feelings for just one day Category:Songs